beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Launcher Grip
A Launcher Grip is an accessory that can be attached to the back of the Ripcord or String Launchers. They are used to make launching the Beyblade more accuratley and easier. They can come in a variet of colors. (not including the wide virerty of colors of ripcord/string launchers) Launcher Grip This is the basic Launcher Grip. This grip is the Metal Fusion equivalent to the Customize Grip from previous generations. While appearing to be similar in shape to the HMS Neo Customize Grip, the ambidextrous function is removed, possibly due to the different configuration required for the Beylauncher. The Launcher Grip can hold two types of launchers; firstly, it can hold the regular Ripcord Launcher, while it can also hold the String Launcher if the uppermost compartment is removed and inserted vertically. Alternatively, it is possible to insert the String Launcher in the Ripcord Launcher configuration, resulting in a pull which is 180°, as opposed to the conventional 90°, from the handle. The bottom part of the Launcher Grip can be removed and used as a Tool. The Launcher Grip can further be customised with the addition of accessories such as the Beypointer, Angle Compass, and Grip Rubbers. Karabiner Grip The Karabiner Grip is not a "grip" in the traditional sense. It is nowhere as large as normal grips, and does not technically have a "handle" like grips usually do. It is essentially a loop that attaches to a Launcher, with three strings included that can be used to hold three Beyblades. It could add some stability that would otherwise not be possible without the Karabiner Grip, but the Beypointer can do this just as well already. Digital Powered Launcher The Digital Power Launchers feature a built-in Launcher, and hence do not require any attachments to operate. It is electronic, and therefore requires 2 x AAA batteries to power the display. They come in two versions: Digital Power Launcher Pegasis Version, and Digital Power Launcher L- Drago Version. There is no difference between the two except for the color and stickers. Currently the largest Launcher for Metal Fusion available, the Digital Power Launchers feature a built-in Beypointer, which is compatible with other stand-alone Beypointers. The Launcher also functions as an RPM counter: by changing the mode and then pulling the Ripcord, the strength of the launch can be measured. However, the internal apparatus which measures the RPM generated by the launch actually increases the friction inside the Launcher, and hence, decreases the overall power of the launch. An additional feature of the Digital Power Launchers is the ability to launch both Right and Left Spin Metal Fusion Beyblades. By changing the prongs attached to the Launcher and inserting the Ripcord into the alternative designated opening, one is able to launch in both Spin Directions. However, it is not possible to launch Right Spin Beyblades in Left Spin direction, and vice-versa. Note: The Ripcord included with the Digital Power Launchers is not compatible with any other Metal Fusion Launchers. Custom Grip The Custom Grip is as its name implies, a Hasbro-exclusive customizable Launcher Grip with an Angle Compass to make launching Beyblades more easier and efficientley. It resembles the Beyblade Launchers from the Plastic Generation in design. The Custom Grip includes a dagger-like part to take off if the Blader wishes too. Only Ripcord Launchers and Light Launchers V2 can be inserted in the Custom Grip. Gallery Images (16).jpg|Red and Black Launcher Grip LauncherGrip3.JPG|Black Launcher Grip connected to a blue Launcher images (bjsafnfsan).jpg|L Drago Digital Powered Launcher Bigbangpegasisdxset4.jpg|Silver, Three-Segment Launcher Grip mfbkarabinergripheatred.jpg|BB-112: Heat Red Karabiner Grip 09EFE8B55056900B10A5C06D5ACAABA5.jpg|Custom Grip packaging Category:Merchandise Category:Accessories Category:Launchers